


Chained Down

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst? I guess?, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I wrote this months ago, Kakashi Gaiden, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Red String of Fate, Red String to Chains, Rejected Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Unrequited Love, Written for a Class, ambigious ending, idk how to tag, obito and kakashi are soulmates, this isnt happy but it isnt bad so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Kakashi had always been able to see strings, supposedly, it was a gift from his mother but he knew better. It was strange to grow up knowing who everyone was supposed to be with, but he wouldn’t really complain. It wasn’t like he ever especially cared, seeing as it wasn’t as important as the war brewing on the horizon.





	Chained Down

Kakashi had always been able to see strings, supposedly, it was a gift from his mother but he knew better. It was strange to grow up knowing who everyone was supposed to be with, but he wouldn’t really complain. It wasn’t like he ever especially cared, seeing as it wasn’t as important as the war brewing on the horizon. 

 

His father. His father was a strong Jounin Shinobi with the title of White Fang. He was the centre of awe from within the village and a subject of fear from the outside. Sakumo Hatake, however, was a mess. He hardly knew how to take care of a child and grief kept him from telling many stories of his wife to his dear child. He was supportive, though, and tried his best to make sure Kakashi got the most out of life. With a mission gone wrong, where the village and it’s inhabitants turned upon him, the White Fang was a disgrace of whom chose comrades over an important mission. A war broken out after and he was it’s scapegoat, soon enough he left the world and left a grieving child behind.

 

Kakashi decided that he would follow the rules and become a better Shinobi than his father ever was. 

 

There was a child who was always within the park. He had brown hair and, weirdly, orange goggles. He was always alone, just like Kakashi, and his string was not fully formed. He was, well. An idiot. He was loud and obnoxious, trying to fight Kakashi at every change he got over a girl with purple markings. The park was a place for enjoyment, but all Kakashi used it for was reading. He read books over the Shinobi rules, learning more and more, and about the world and its people. He read about jutsu of all sorts and people who became legends.

 

Truthfully, he’d read about amazing people and his heart would flutter. He would then hide his excitement quickly by tugging up his scarf and scoffing at the book for no reason. No one said a thing, however.

 

Obito really didn’t like Kakashi. They were complete opposites, so he supposed it made sense. Obito liked to have all the eyes on him, he was loud, he was an idiot as well. He had a lot of chakra while his taijutsu and genjutsu were sloppy and wore bright colors. On the other hand, Kakashi was pretty much black and whites with silvers in between. His kenjutsu was above average for his age, as was his genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and taijutsu. His chakra pools were small and he easily ran out, but he was a child prodigy. The kid with brown hair shouted something at Kakashi for not being as good as he seemed and he refrained from an irritated twitch. 

 

Obito  _ really _ didn’t like Kakashi and Kakashi was starting to not like him either.

 

They were on a team together. Oh sage, _ they were on a team together _ . Kakashi nursed a headache, twitching as Obito fawned over their medic while said medic blushed over the silver haired prodigy. Their teacher was someone he knew well, Minato Namikaze, and he glared at the amused man. The blond coughed into his hand and soon enough the three teammates were in a line. 

 

Their strings were still developing, the boy noted. Rin’s led… Somewhere and Obito had one that led to someone close. He looked at his own string, noting the way it shimmered dimly. He already knew his soulmate, but at the same time he didn’t. He’s met them but who were they? The string sparkled vaguely before falling limp and dulling once more. Whoever his soulmate is, he noticed, either did not like him or he did not like them which, really, didn’t narrow the choices. 

 

He felt his world shift underneath him as the string of his led him to someone he knew. He knew him, his mind whispered, they were meant to be together. He promised himself, he reminded gently, he promised himself that he would not let his soulmate get in the way of his shinobi career. So he took a deep breath and told himself that as long as they didn’t have an intimate conversation, Obito would not know. 

 

He disliked his soulmate.

 

Obito and Rin seemed more like they were meant to be than Obito and Kakashi. Truly, a strange predicament. They were just kids, he reminded himself, they had time to make a choice. He believed so, even as, on Obito’s end, the string turned to a chain and his heart broke. 

 

He knew what the chains meant. As soulmates, you have a string leading you to each other. Usually, people can not see it but, after a near death situation, they can. If one of the soulmates, or both, reject the other, the delicate string turns to chains. The chains were symbolic, he supposed, they meant that no matter how hard they tried, they could never have as close of a bond as two soulmates who love each other do. 

 

He was a Jounin, he whispered, he had his first mission as a Jounin soon. His heart hummed with excitement and he practically jumped out of the tree. He was going to have better missions, missions where he could finally throw his heart aside and delve into the persona of a shinobi.

 

His Genin team and Sensei were both on the same mission. He twitched slightly as they gifted him for his promotion to Jounin. Obito was just as much of an idiot as always, claiming he wasn’t listening when it was obvious he just forgot. At least he got just as much of a punishment for that by Rin’s disappointed stare. Honestly, Obito and Rin were going to marry one day, he said so often, hiding the twitch of his pinky where the dull string was connected to him.

 

Kannabi Bridge. So far, it was a disaster. His first mission as Jounin and he had already lost a member. Two technically, he reminded himself, since Obito was searching for Rin. A kidnapped medic wasn’t going to be lost to the world as long as she healed the enemy shinobi’s wounds but Obito refused to listen. Of course he did, he was an idiot after all. Kakashi wrapped his mind around what the boy had said earlier, trying to convince himself that he had to continue the mission. If he didn’t continue the mission he would end up like his father. He didn’t want to get so far only to fall, but Obito had a way with words didn’t he? 

 

Using his father against him like that… He growled before turning around and going in the direction of Obito’s chakra. 

 

His eye was pretty much done for and Obito was even more of an idiot than he thought. He had alerted his presence with a slap to his own cheeks and ended up fighting powerful enemy shinobi. When Kakashi finally jumped in, he lost an eye but prided himself on the fact that Obito unlocked the Sharingan and was still living. That idiot was going to be Hokage someday, and when that day came, he might even marry Rin. 

 

His string was malfunctioning. It still led to something, it was making a mistake. Obito was gone, he was there. He saw it happen, Obito was  _ gone _ . He glared at his pinky, wishing for the string to shatter like it usually did when he watched others lose their soulmate. Why wasn’t it breaking? The heavens must have messed up somehow then, after all it was still there. Why was it still there? Minato shifted his attention from the grave to his own student and frowned slightly. 

 

Kushina had said something didn’t make sense and Kakashi was clearly thinking the same. What was it then? 

  
  
  


 

 

 

_ Two masked men faced each other and Kakashi only stared at the heavy chains linking them. “Why didn’t you come back, Obito?” The man only laughed. _


End file.
